Tire burst is one of the main reasons for the serious traffic accidents on the highways. In the prior art, there are many devices designed to comprise safety device for tire burst of automobiles and automatic brake device, etc. Such devices need another additional monitoring and controlling system, which leads to the increase of hardware cost and inconvenience of installation. In addition, ABS system (anti-locked braking system) of automobiles is maturing both at home and abroad, and a plurality of technologies, for example, EBD (electronic brake force distribution) and TCS (traction control system) are added on the basis of the ABS system through constant development. ESP (electronic stability program) has mature products in a number of foreign manufacturers. During the application of ABS components, the following components comprising steering sensor, runout rate sensor, transverse acceleration sensor, etc. are appended on ESP. At present, ESP is still technically in the development stage in domestic. TPMS (tire pressure monitor system) technology is utilized for tire burst detecting at abroad, while BMBS (Blow-out monitoring and brake system) technology is used in domestic, which is added with brake control after tire burst on the basis of TPMS technology.
However, hardware and software comprising a pressure detecting sensor, a signal receiving apparatus, a control system and so on are needed to be installed in the tire for such above two technologies. Additionally, the prior technologies mainly aim at the braking of automobiles after tire burst, lacking the functionality of anti-deviation. In practice, tire burst mainly takes place on the highway when automobiles are at a high speed, serial rear-end collision accidents are most likely to be caused during emergency braking. In the tire burst control disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. CN200610146050.6 (DEVIATION RECTIFYING SYSTEM FOR TIRE BURST SAFETY BRAKING OF AUTOMOBILES), deviation rectifying is performed without the measurement of steering angle of the vehicle after tire burst by a runout rate sensor and a transverse acceleration sensor, which causes relatively large errors in actual deviation rectifying in the absence of right basis.